1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a blower and, more particularly, to a blower wherein an engine thereof is carried on the back and a blower portion thereof is held by hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional engine blower can be classified roughly to a type wherein an engine and a blower portion are carried on the back as shown in FIG. 5, and disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 257097-2002, a type wherein an engine and blower portion are held by hand as shown in FIG. 6, and a type wherein a blower portion is attached on a tip end of a bush cutter instead of a cutter of the bush cutter.
In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 denotes a conventional blower of the type to be carried on the back, reference numeral 2 denotes an L-shaped shoulder member to be carried on the back, reference numeral 3 denotes a shoulder belt, reference numeral 4 denotes a blower portion, reference numeral 5 denotes a casing of the blower portion 4, reference numeral 6 denotes an air exhaust port of the blower portion 4, reference numeral 7 denotes an engine for driving the blower portion 4, reference numeral 8 denotes a fuel tank, reference numeral 9 denotes a flexible tube such as a bellows type tube, reference numeral 10 denotes an elongated air ejection pipe, and reference numeral 11 denotes a handle attached to the air ejection pipe 10 for holding the air ejection pipe 10 by hand.
In such a conventional blower 1, of the type wherein the engine and the blower portion are carried on the back, the engine 7 and the blower portion 4 are connected as a unit and carried on the back, so that a large engine of about 10 Kg, 100 cc can be used. Further, only the air ejection pipe 10 connected to the blower portion 4 is held by hand, so that the blower 1 can easily be handled.
In the conventional blower of the type, wherein the engine and the blower portion are carried on the back as mentioned above, however, a heavy weight due to the engine 7 and the blower portion 4 is applied on the back. Further, the air ejection pipe 10 is connected to the blower portion 4 carried on the back through the bellows type flexible tube 9 and the power of ejection air is reduced in the bellows type flexible tube 9, so that the length of the flexible tube 9 is limited, and the operational range of the blower 1 becomes small.
In the hand type blower shown in FIG. 6, the engine 7 and the blower portion 4 are formed as a unit and held by hand, so that it is impossible to handle over a long time, if the total weight of the blower is larger than about 5 Kg, and as a result the engine 7 is limited in power to 20 cc class. The operability is lower than that of the blower of the type, wherein the engine and the blower portion are carried on the back because the total weight to be held by hand becomes large remarkably.
In the attachment type bush cutter, wherein a cutter 13 is removed from the tip end of the bush cutter 18, shown in FIG. 7, and the blower portion 4 is attached to the tip end instead of the cutter 13, the length between the tip end of the bush cutter 18 and the engine 7 is as long as about 1500 mm, and the weight is concentrated at the tip end, so that the tip end of the bush cutter 18 is lowered and approaches near the surface of the ground and that the ability of the blower portion 4 is limited when the blower portion 4 is attached to the tip end of the bush cutter instead of the cutter 13. Many obstacles, such as gravel or the like exist on the surface of the ground, so that the blower portion 4 must be limited in size and ability.